Double-action semi-automatic striker fired pistols had as their precursor and paragon the Austrian Glock company model, whose structure and handle are made of plastic and solely shoots in double action striker fired manner.
To assure the safe use of the gun, a small-hinged lever protruding from the front of the trigger was added and should be previously pressed to release its movement. Therefore, only upon deliberate action over the trigger, the forefinger automatically deactivates its lock and cause the gun to shoot.
Said trigger lock of this kind of pistol, which constitutes an additional component not traditional for pistols, was in fact added to avoid the occurrence of accidental firing if the gun at issue falls, hitting its end portion on a hard surface. Shooting occurs when the intensity of the impact forces the firing mechanism, including the firing pin, to come back by inertia, thus pressing the respective springs hard enough to cause, when returning, the percussion of the cartridge within the chamber.
The market success of this kind of gun led other foreign manufacturers to adopt the same type of gun with variants of the trigger lock system, as we can see in the models: Steyr M 40, Walther P99, Smith & Wesson 40F and Springfield XD, including this applicant, who also developed an original gun model provided with innovations in the shooting system, as per patent PI 9700178-3, also provided with a safety system against accidental shots whose purpose is equivalent to that of the Glock company.
To optimize production and performance, the present safety device, object of this application, was developed, consisting in a modification of the trigger of said patent PI 9700178-3, which should be considered as a reference in the present description.
The trigger, previously constituted of a single piece, is currently composed of a trigger support, its body, a hinging axle for the two components, a small spring acting between them and a lock of the trigger bar to the body of the trigger. Additionally, a firing pin lock was added, located beside its front portion and stored in the breechblock.